My Guardian, My forever
by three ring circus side show
Summary: After being jumped, Ponyboy has trouble understanding his feelings for Darry. Not a very good summary. Please R&R. Rating will change later.
1. Chapter 1

You guys should be expecting me to produce more and more stories. Sorry if that irritates you that I am not just finishing one story.

No flames, constructive criticism is welcome though. And I do not want to have a single review that says they are OOC. Even if you say you love the story, just don't do it please. Thanks.

WARNINGS: Incest, Yaoi, Cursing, Un-Beta-ed, Ponyboy cusses a lot (deal with it people), and OOC-ness

Note: Darry hasn't slapped Ponyboy yet.

THIS IS A PONYBOY X DARRY FIC!

*~*

Everyone in the gang was at Ponyboy's house; they were all either sitting on the couch and watching T.V, or wrestling each other on the floor. It was a brutally cold winter day and nobody wanted to go home, if they even had one, or outside, so they just went to the usual hangout, Ponyboy's house. Ponyboy was getting rather tired of watching his buddies wrestle each other, so he grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes, deciding to go for a walk.

A voice stopped him.

"Where in Sam's hell do you think your going?" Darry shouted.

"I am just going for a walk." He said back.

"The hell you are!" Darry yelled.

"I don't need your permission to go for a god-damn walk!" Ponyboy shouted. He flung the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Everybody was staring wide-eyed at the door. "What's with Ponyboy? He's never like that, 'specially with you, Dar." Sodapop said incredulously. "I….. I don' know." Darry replied as he sat back down. Johnny was just sitting on the floor, staring at the door with awe.

*~* (these thingy's are time skips, will be in all of my stories from now on.)

Ponyboy was laying down at the lot, an uncharacteristic scowl upon his face. He was getting real fed up about Darry thinking that he owned him, and how Darry always hated him, at least in his mind's eye.

A high-pitched battle howl was herd across the lot. With wide eyes, he sat up and saw a Red mustang pull up in front of the lot. Bob stepped out of the car, scowling. He strode over to Ponyboy, flashing his new switchblade. His friends were calling out to him, telling him to get back in the car and to, "Leave that damn greaser alone!"

Bob wasn't listening.

"W-what are you doing here? This is our side of town. Leave!" Bob smirked. "And why should I do that, Hm grease?" He chucked darkly as Ponyboy shook, not because of the cold, but because he was scared shit-less.

Bob kicked Ponyboy in his left thigh, Ponyboy yelped out in pain as he fell to the ground.

Bob's friends were yelling in the background. "Bob! Let him go! Let's just leave!" one of them said. Growling, Bob yelled, "Shut your god-damn trap you bastard! I will be done in a minute!" he said the last part with a trace of smugness in his voice. He yanked Ponyboy off of the ground by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to his face.

"You listen here, grease. No matter how you and your fellow greasers try to divide this town, the Soc's will _always _own this town." With that, he punched the side of Ponyboy's face. Yelping, Ponyboy felt his vision blur.

Narrowing his eyes, his said, "Soc's are nothing but self centered bastards, oh wait, no they aren't, just you." Snarling, Bob said, "I will teach you to _never _mess with me!"

Bob thrust his switch blade into Ponyboy's stomach. Spitting up blood with widened eyes, Ponyboy fell limp in Bob's arms. Bob snarled and was about to stab him again, when two other Soc's came and began to drag him away. "This isn't the end, grease!" Bob shouted as he was stuffed into a car and said car sped away.

*~*

_Gotta get back t' the guys…_ was the only thing Ponyboy was thinking while he was limping to his house at a slow pace, the bitter cold biting at his exposed skin, but he didn't feel it. All he felt was the horrible pain in his stomach, with every step, blood leaked out of his wound, he couldn't breathe. His eyes began drooping as he walked up his front steps. _Almost there… _he thought.

He opened the door slowly.

"Pony! Where have-"Darry's words disintegrated in his throat. Everybody in the room bolted out of their chairs just as Ponyboy fell to the ground. "P-Pony!" Darry shouted as he and the others went to help the injured boy off of the ground. "I can't believe that they're targetin' Ponyboy now!" said Dally as he helped Ponyboy onto the couch. Everyone glanced at Johnny, who was sitting by the door, staring at Ponyboy with wide eyes as he shook uncontrollably.

"Johnny?" Steve whispered. Johnny just shook his head. "N-no! They can't do this! They just can't!" with that, he ran out of the front door.

"Johnny!" Steve shouted.

To no avail.

Johnny wasn't listening and Johnny wouldn't listen. They attacked him and now they were going after his best friend. He had to go and think of a way to settle this thing that they have with the Soc's once and for all.

Sighing, Steve turned to face the others. "This has got em' all shookin' up." A pained cough brought every body out of their musings. "Pony!" Darry whispered. His voice slowly building momentum as the rage and concern for his brother grew. "We gotta get ya to a hospital! Now!" Ponyboy's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and his eyelids slowly drooped, he was loosing consciousness. "We are takin' him to a hos-" was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness due to blood loss.

*~*

Ponyboy awoke, sighing contentedly. He didn't know where he was, but he was surrounded by something warm. He realized that it was a person's body. He didn't know who, but it was relaxing him and this person was so warm…

Then it struck him.

He knew who this person was. It was a no-brainer.

It was Soda.

Soda was the only person who would hug him. Only person who ever has since their parents died. "Mmm….. Hey Soda." Said person stiffened. "This ain't Soda, Ponyboy." Ponyboy was the one who stiffened this time.

"D-Darry?" He asked incredulously.

"……Ya."Was the reply.

Ponyboy was stricken now. This was pretty epic. And he suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Darry didn't like him...

_Darry doesn't like me…_

In fact,Darry hated him…

_Darry hates me… _

Darry didn't care…

_Darry doesn't care! _

"P-please Darry! Let go!" Ponyboy said as he tried to squirm out of Darry's grip. When Darry didn't let go at first, he pleaded, "Darry! Let me go!" when Darry drew he arms back like something was about to eat them, Ponyboy let out a little sob.

He hated the fact that Darry thought he owned him.

He hated the fact that Darry always told him what to do.

He hated the fact that Darry might actually care.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ponyboy sobbed out, "Leave! Please!" he could have sworn that he could see tears building up in Darry's eyes as he turned around swiftly and left the room without another word.

Darry left the room without another word to his youngest brother. Ponyboy didn't know how much that Darry cared. He really didn't. Darry walked swiftly down the hall and when he got to the waiting room where everyone else was in, he headed strait for the front hospital door, tears already springing from his eyes.

"Well? What's going on?"Asked Dally.

Darry narrowed his eyes dangerously. He stared at the others with tears in his eyes, glaring and his mouth a very tight line. He said nothing after 2 minutes of deathly silence and rushed out of the hospital. He left behind his group of friends, who were all expecting the worse for Ponyboy.

Sodapop was the first to bolt up and dash towards Ponyboy's room, followed by Dally, Two-bit, Johnny, and Steve. They all stood outside Ponyboy's room when they got there, looking at it sadly. Ponyboy's door was slightly ajar, and inside it, was a sobbing Ponyboy, curled up in a tight ball.

A nurse came by eventually and said that he was ready to go home. Soda walked in slowly and Ponyboy's head snapped up. "Time to go home." He said softly. Wiping at his tears furiously, Ponyboy nodded and took the hand that was offered to him.

They all walked out into the bright sunshine to find Darry already in the car, glaring through the windshield, glaring at absolutely nothing.

*~*

Ponyboy was sitting on Sodapop's lap in the car. Darry was driving, Dally was sitting in the passenger's seat, Johnny was sitting behind Dally, Two-bit beside Johnny, Steve beside Two-bit, and Sodapop crammed at the end with Ponyboy in his lap. All Ponyboy wanted was for the god-damned car ride to be over. It was deadly silent and no one dared talk. They didn't know what happened in that room and no one dared ask, either.

When they got to the house, everybody got out of the car. It was about 10:00 pm. We gotta go. See ya guys." Said Dally as he, Steve, Johnny and Two-bit walked slowly down the street. Ponyboy didn't say a word as he walked up his doorsteps and into his house. He went strait to the bathroom. He had been hiding a good cry during the car ride home.

He went inside and locked the door, ready to start crying his eyes out until he couldn't breathe. He didn't know why he was crying. He really didn't. It was just so frustrating. How Darry could change his attitude and mood like that! How Darry could make it look like he hated Ponyboy one day, and he loves him the next.

He continued to cry.

And cry.

And cry.

And cry.

A knock out of the door silenced him.

"Pony? Can I come in?" it was Soda.

_It's just Soda…. _

"Ya…" He mumbled, furiously wiping at his tears. Sodapop came in and looked down at him with softened eyes. "Hey, Pony. Why are you crying? What's the matter?" he asked in a hushed tone, curling up beside Ponyboy beside the bathtub. "Darry…" Ponyboy replied.

"Why, Pony?" Soda asked caringly stroking Ponyboy's hair.

"I…. I don't know, it's just that I don't know whether he cares about me or not… when I was in the hospital, I woke up and he was laying with me. But it was just too unbearable. Please don't ask me why. I just couldn't handle it. And now it seems as though he hates me. Does he care, Soda? I really don't think that he does."

"He cares, Pony. Trust me, he cares."

"How do you know? You don't! Why… why does he hate me, Soda? Why?! I care for him! I don't hate him! I just… I don't know!" Ponyboy began to weep again, he tucked his head into Sodapop's chest, sobbing. Soda stroked his hair lovingly and whispered, "Shhh… its ok."

He was unaware of Darry, slowly popping his head through the door, tears streaming down his face.

He was also unaware of Soda mouthing, 'I told you so' to him.

*~*

So? How was it? Drop it or keep it?

PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Puppy dawggy face*


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Incest, cussing, Major OOC-ness, Yaoi.

**I SWEAR TO GOD, IF I FIND 1 REVIEW THAT SAYS THAT THEY ARE OOC, I WILL KILL SOMEONE! I ALREADY KNOW THAT THEY ARE OOC! SO JUST SHUT UP!!!!! **

Sorry about that…. Enjoy…..

*~*

Ponyboy woke up sweating. He panted and tried to calm his heartbeat. He had just had a dream about his brother, and it wasn't what was really appropriate have, either…. He gently pried himself from Soda's arms, feeling Soda mumble something about Sandy. He internally chuckled. He ambled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Dear god.

His eyes were all puffy and red from crying, his face unusually pale, and his hair an all out _disaster. _Let's just say that even Picasso would run out of the room crying. He looked down at himself. It was a wet dream he had had about Darry! His very first wet dream was about his brother! He blushed_. Oh my god! _He snuck out of the bathroom and grabbed another pair of shorts from his and Soda's dresser; he discarded his dirty ones and slipped into those ones. He sighed and stalked out of the bedroom. He just wanted to get some food in his stomach. That's all.

*~*

Ponyboy walked through the hallway and made his way to the kitchen, deep in thought.

He got to the entry to the kitchen and froze in his tracks.

Darry was sitting at the table squeezing his eyes tightly shut but there was still tears slipping through. He was pinching the bridge of his nose hard with his fingernails and Ponyboy could see two individual trickles of blood running down each side of his nose. The other hand was occupied with clenching a coffee mug in a death grip. Ponyboy didn't dare breathe. He would let Darry find out he was there on his own. After 30 seconds of silence, as if his thoughts were bothering him, Darry growled in frustration and  
Ponyboy let out a startled gasp.

Darry jerked his head up and stared in surprise. Ponyboy was standing in the kitchen entry stiff as a board.

"Hey Pony…" Darry said, breaking the awkward silence. "….Hi Darry…" Ponyboy said, internally cursing himself for sounding so meek.

He blushed when he realized that he was standing in the same room with the main character of his wet dream. Ponyboy sat down across from Darry on the table hesitantly.

After 5 minutes of Ponyboy staring at his fingers, which had become very interesting at the moment, and Darry staring at Ponyboy staring at his fingers, Darry said, "Are you feeling OK?"

Inhaling sharply, Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah….."

Another awkward silence lay upon them. After ten minutes this time, Ponyboy said, "Uhmm….. Darry?"

"Yes?" Darry answered immediately.

"How long was I in the hospital?"

"Two days."

"Oh…"

Ponyboy looked up and noticed Darry staring at him with solemn eyes. He blushed and tried to cover it by bowing his head and letting his long, slightly dirty bangs fall over him like a veil. Darry blushed himself. _Ponyboy looks so cute when he blushes….… so sexy……. Whoa! _

Darry scolded himself. That was NOT how you thought of your younger brothers like. Just then, Sodapop walked in, he yawned and stretched, then looked at the party of two at the table.

He cocked an amused eyebrow. What he saw was a blushing Darry who was staring at his feet, and a clearly embarrassed Ponyboy who was scuffing his socks against the tile floor and twiddling his thumbs together. 

"Mornin' guys." He said. Ponyboy let out a startled squeak and blushed more, And Darry just nodded slightly.

"What you guys talkin' bout?" he asked and headed to the refrigerator in search of some chocolate cake.

"Nothing….…" answered Ponyboy. Soda went over and pulled a chair up beside him. He wrapped an arm around Ponyboy's shoulder and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong. What is it?"

"N-Nothing…"

"What's wrong?" He probed.

"Nothing!"

"Pony. What's wrong??"

"Nothing!" he screamed and ran out of the room.

Darry glared at him. "Me and Pony were tryin' to break the awkward-ness! You made him run!"

"Sorry….." Soda said.

Making a frustrated sound, Darry rushed out of the room and after Ponyboy. Soda sighed and resumed his job of searching for some chocolate cake in the refrigerator.

*~*

Ponyboy rushed through the hall that led to his and Soda's rom. They really needed to stop badgering him. He would deal with his problems on his own. He didn't need help. _Especially _from them. He trudged into his room and shut the door behind him.

Well, more like slammed it.

He slid down the door. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and buried his head in his knees. He sighed. Do they even understand? Do they know the immense confusion he is undergoing??

His lifted his dreary head when he heard a knock at the door. "Pony?" the muffled voice of Darry sounded from the other side of the door.

"What? What do you want?" He had no time for stuttering. He had no time for it. He just wanted to solve his problem, to be left alone.

"Pony? Can I come in?" Ponyboy didn't answer. He didn't want to. Why was Darry here?

"Why are you here? Why? You don't care!" he let out a broken sob. "Pony! Please let me in! We can talk about this!"

"No!"

Darry decided that if he wasn't being invited in like he planned, then he was going to force himself in.

He twisted the doorknob and felt resistance from the other side when he tried to open the door. Not wanting to hurt Ponyboy, he wedged his foot in the door and slowly pushed it open. "Pony?"

"Leave! You don't care! Please!"

"Why are you actin' like this?" Darry asked.

Truth was, Ponyboy wasn't ready for Darry to care just yet.

He didn't want to believe that Darry cared.

He just didn't.

"Please, Pony! Let's talk!"

"NO!!" Ponyboy shouted and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Darry sighed. Was he EVER going to get through to his little brother?

He decided to try to bribe him out. He walked up to the door and slid down it, his back facing the door. He began reminiscing. "Heh. Hey Pony, do you remember when you were just a little guy, and me, you, Soda and mom and pop were sittin' in the back yard and you got the hose out of the pool that we was fillin' up and stuck it in your mouth? You started chokin' and mom got worried while the rest of us were laughin' and laughin'. Those were the good times, eh?"

He heard a muffled little chuckle from the other side of the door. "Yeah. They were."

Darry brightened up. He was getting through to Ponyboy. "Hey Pony, why don't you come out here and we can talk about this?" he heard a sniff. "I…… I want to….. But I don't think that I should…" Darry smiled softly. "Why? Why is that, Pony?"

"I…-I can't tell you…"

Darry chuckled. "You don't have to, Pony. But I'm not gonna hurt you! I don't bite! Please I just want to talk." He heard a little whimper from the other side of the door. "……Do ya promise?" Darry chuckled. "With all of my heart, Ponyboy." A few seconds later, he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He scooted away from the door and eagerly, but patiently, waited for his little brother to come out of the bathroom.

Ponyboy popped his head out of the bathroom and tentatively scooted to sit across from his brother.

They sat there for at least ten minutes when Darry said, "So what's botherin' you Pony?" Ponyboy stiffened. He had to tell Darry sooner or later, right? Might as well be sooner.

"I-I…. Uhmm…"

"Ponyboy, ya know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Will ya hate me? Will ya think that I am disgusting?" Darry's eyes widened. He sighed and embraced Ponyboy and felt the boy stiffen. "Never… Never would I ever, I promise." He felt a wetness soaking his tee-shirt. "O-Ok…."

Ponyboy pulled away with tears streaming down his face, and breathed out. "I… I have been having some unholy feelings about you. I had my first wet dream about _you. _I love you, and not in the way brothers should love. I kept pushing you away because I didn't want you to find out how I felt and I was so confused. But now you know, and now, I have nothing to do but sit in the corner and cry because this can never happen and you will never love me the way I love you."

Darry stared at him with wide eyes. _This entire time… _Darry tackled his to the ground and kissed him gently, then more passionately when he shifted into a better position.

Ponyboy was so shocked, he didn't even respond for the first few seconds, which worried Darry, but after he realized that his dreams had come true, he responded and tentatively wrapped his arms around Darry's neck as Darry cupped his face. "I love you too, Pony, so much…."


	3. Chapter 3

THIS STORY IS ON HAITUS!!! PLEASE GO TO MY ACCOUNT FOR MORE DETAILS, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE MAD AT ME… PROBLY WILL BE MAD AT ME ANYWAYS….. O.O


End file.
